


These Streets Will Make You Feel Brand New

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J stands on the same ledge, so different. (Spoilers for MIB3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Streets Will Make You Feel Brand New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Standing on the Edge' for [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

His stomach had already dropped. His eyes were already burning. His mind already reeling. He barely noticed the world fall away until it was gone, replaced by a more familiar skyline. He barely noticed the unimaginable drop or the precarious ledge he was stood on. If he fell, he could just send himself back five seconds and still be stood, trying to process the last forty-eight hours, on a ledge on the Empire State Building. Forty-eight hours that didn’t happen, not a second had passed, not for anyone else but him and had left him not even _him_ anymore. And K wasn’t K anymore. Everything was different. He glanced down at the little pie shop, still standing after all these years and felt no fear, not anymore.

  
_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do..._   



End file.
